This invention relates generally to the provision of a vegetation guard or barrier, which is applied in proximity with the lower edge of fencing, or adjacent buildings or other structures, and thereby provide a means for eliminating the growth of any vegetation, grass, or weeds, at such location, to thereby facilitate the cutting of grass, or the weeding, at such location.
A variety of prior art devices, in the nature of vegetation barriers, are available either in published form, or are being marketed. One such is disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,349, identified as "An Integral Vegetation Barrier," and which is constructed, as can be seen, incorporating a base member, and an upstanding leg, both of which are integral to each other, this combination capable of being tied to the lower end of fencing, and thereby furnishing a means for eliminating grass or other weeds at such location. My prior device likewise shows drainage openings, provided through the said upstanding leg, in order to allow the passage of any water, such as accumulated rain, therethrough, to prevent a backup of moisture.
Other related types of vegetation barriers are disclosed in the prior patent to Niemann, U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,624, which shows a fence guard, for use for related purposes, to restrict the growth of grass, at the location in the vicinity of the bottom of a fence.
Other related patents showing similar type of structures are disclosed in the patent to Eccleston, U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,906, which shows a fence trim and vegetation barrier, and one which incorporates a rather extendable core member for connecting lengths of the barrier shells together, for interlocking purposes. The patent to Cowles, U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,780, shows another style of fence border. Likewise, the patent to Abbe, U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,373, discloses a related type of fence trim guard. The patent to Keys, U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,864, shows a related weed barrier for fencing. The patent to Wright, U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,897, shows various lengths of barrier for use under a fence, generally constructed incorporating cut-outs for facilitating the positioning of the barrier around fence posts. The patent to Snider, U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,989, shows another style of fence guard. The patent to Jensen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,127, discloses the usage of a lawn edging arrangement which incorporates leg members for embedding within the ground. The patent to Tisbo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,769, shows another type of edging strip, which appears to be fabricated of a rubber or plastic. The patent to Hair, U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,941, discloses another type of moisture barrier for a tray means.
The uniqueness of the current invention is to provide a vegetation barrier, which is constructed to conveniently provide for its own interconnection together, at the ends of each length of such formed barrier, and thereby furnish a continuous length of barrier under any fencing, or adjacent structure, regardless of the length, to function as a means to prevent the growth of grass or weeds, at the vicinity of the lower edge of the installed fence.
Another object of this invention is to provide lengths of a vegetation barrier that can be easily installed by a single service man and in a minimum of time.
Still another object of this invention is to provide lengths of polymer extruded vegetation barrier, formed of either polyethylene, polypropylene, or otter resin, and which may include various inhibitors so as to prevent the effects of ultraviolet rays upon the barrier when installed for any considerable length of time.
Another object of this invention is to provide a vegetation barrier which incorporates interlocking means, at their ends, for facilitating the connection of lengths of such barrier together during application.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a vegetation barrier that incorporates various apertures, either for drainage, or for interconnecting with the fencing material, to provide for its permanent installation and application.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a vegetation barrier which, when installed prevents the growth of grass or weeds in the vicinity of the fence, and therefore gives the yard in which the barrier is installed a rather clean cut and well groomed appearance.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a vegetation barrier which eliminates the need for trimming of grass around the fence where it is installed.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment, in view of the drawings.